My Nightmare Come True
by Halloween29
Summary: It's me and my friends vs. the wonderful movie of TNBC. What sort of trouble will we get into? And what kind of twists and turns will happen, that we don't expect? Well you'll have to look and see. READ CHAPTER 4/AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am working on Hidden Within 2, but I thought this would be fun too. I'm perfectly capable of multi-tasking. My name has been replaced to keep my identity a secret. My friends names are also different, however I will use last names other than that everything else it true. So, for some odd reason I'm going to change my crushes' last name. But the bully at my school will not, because I don't care about her. So enjoy. **

**Summary: It's me and my friends vs. the wonderful movie of TNBC. What sort of trouble will we get into? And what kind of twists and turns will happen, that we don't expect? Well, you'll have to look and see. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNBC Tim Burton does. **

**I do own: Myself , my alter ego, I made her up in real life and she's real in the story , and anyone else I happen to make up, I'll let you know. **

**Enjoy the story! **

**Here are what all my friends, my crush, my bully, and my alter ego look like.**

**Aubrey Selton (me, however, that's not my real name) - I'm a tomboy/goth. But I'm the happy kind. I don't care about being popular, I love being different. I'm crazy and funny at some points but serious at others. I'm 5'8 and regular weight. I have pale skin and dark brown eyes, but in the right light, they look red. I have straight light brown hair with black highlights that goes a little past my shoulders and bangs that cover a little over my forehead, I'm 13.**

**Tamera (pronounced Tam-er-a) (or Tammy) Remington (my alter ego, she plays a big part in the story) - She's a tomboy/inventor. She's very happy, crazy, and energetic. She's very different, and not like normal people. She's the height of a nine-year-old child and is regular weight. She has pale skin and dark brown eyes like me, but one eye is dark red and the other is dark brown. She has short light brown tussled hair, a little above her shoulders, like a manga but brown. She doesn't have black highlights but she does have bangs that cover a little over her forehead that has tips that are black, she's 9. I know, weird, but hey, I made her a long time ago and I'm sticking to it, plus I thought it would be cool to include her in the story. She always carries around her screwdriver and even though she's nine, she's smarter and trickier than she seems.**

**Samantha Turner- She's a normal/girly kind of girl. She wouldn't mind being popular. But hey, she loves her friends, her and I are really sassy. She's 5'5 and regular weight. She has mixed skin it's sort of a dark brown, and brown ey****es. She has black hair that's always in a short ponytail, and she's 14 she also wears glasses.**

**Ashley Bidwell- She is a girly/crazy type of person. She's always there when you need her is more a follower than a leader. She's crazy a lot, but can be serious when she needs to. She's 5'6 and is regular weight. She has white skin and brown eyes. She has blond layered hair also a little past her shoulders, a little shorter than mine, she's 13 too.**

**Courtney Peelman- Ok, Courtney is a kind of person who is in love with something you don't expect, like a food. In her case, she loves cheese (there's nothing wrong with cheese). She's 100% crazy but in a funny way. She's not the best listener but she respects her friends. She's 5'8 but claims to be taller however, she's shorter than me. Lol. But she's regular weight. She has white skin but it's a bit tan, she has extremely rosy cheeks, with some freckles around her nose, and she also has brown eyes. She has red brownish shoulder length hair, usually has it in a ponytail, she is 14.**

**Nate Partridge- He's sweet, cute, nice, funny, but barley knows I exist. I really don't know how tall he is but he's a little taller than I am. He's regular weight and muscular. He has white skin and brown eyes. He has light brown shaggy hair, and he's 14.**

**Emma Calabria (that's her real name) ha ha- She's mean, stupid and did I mention mean? She's 5'6, and on the heavy side. She has white skin with a tan, and I think brown eyes, sure lets go with that. She has long black curly hair and is 14.**

**(It's possible you might not see Emma or Nate in this story, but I put them there for future references) **

**The only thing that is not real is Tammy, I did create her on paper but she's not real. My friends are real but going into TNBC is definitely not real. So just enjoy the story. **

**On with the real story.**

**Chapter 1: Don't Snap Your Fingers! **

It was early March, or so I think. I don't usually look at my calendar or anything that has the date on it. Sometimes in a blue moon, I'll look at the front board in school but that's not a lot. Anyways, it was early March, the air outside was musty and wet. Snow slowly continued to fall. It was another cold New York Friday night. It was quiet and no sound come through my door. I put my ear against it just incase…silence, my parents were gone. About time to, I ran to the window, no cars, awesome. I walked over to my stereo and turned it on. One of my favorite songs from my favorite movie started to play, 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws'! YAY! I turned it up all the way and started to dance around to it. I opened my door and danced down the hallway.

"Kidnap the sandy claws lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then turn off all the, wooooaaaahhh"! I landed at the bottom of the stairs; I really should watch where I'm going. I probably should explain why I'm alone. You see my parents left for a weekend business trip, it was Friday night and they said they would be back on Sunday night around 12. It was just me. Well sorta.

"Whatch'ya doin"? A voice asked me, I looked up to see my nine-year-old alter ego, Tammy.

"Oh, just thought I'd take a nap. What does it look like I'm doing"? I asked, she shrugged.

'Ding dong'. Was the sound that came, it was my doorbell. She looked towards the door then frantically ran upstairs.

"Come in". I said still groaning from the pain, the door opened and hit me in the head.

"Ow". I groaned, I looked up to see Ashley, she was wearing a pink t-shirt, faded jeans, pink and white sneakers, and a pink sparkly butterfly burette was in her hair. She was carrying a pink suitcase and a purple sleeping bag.

"You fell down the stairs again didn't you"? She said, I smiled weakly.

"A little". I said, she giggled slightly.

"Here let me help". She said as she lifted me up.

"Thanks". I said, as I looked upstairs to where Tammy ran. I knew why she did, she loves to meet new people it's just that I wanted to keep her a secret from my friends. If I showed her to them, they would think I'm a freak and tell, then Tammy might be sent away and then her world might be discovered and all heck would break loose. But then I realized true friends wouldn't think of me as a freak or tell the FBI or anything. So tonight, I was going to tell them. I turned to Ashley.

"So are you ready for the best sleep over ever"? I asked, getting all excited.

"Me and the girls aren't here to mostly have fun; we're mostly here to study for the pop quiz Mr. Triolo is giving us on Monday". She said as she headed upstairs bringing her bags with her.

"See now that just defeats the purpose". I said following her upstairs.

"How is it supposed to be a surprise if he told us about it"? I said to her going in my room and turning down my stereo. She brought her bags into my room and set them down on the floor.

"Are you sure everyone is going to fit in your room"? Ashley asked, scanning around my room.

"No so we're sleeping downstairs". I stated, she nodded. I peered over her shoulder and Tammy was sitting on my parent's bed in the shadows. My parent's bedroom is across from mine and all the lights were off in there, the hallway light was on and only a little ray of light shinned on her face. She gave me a nervous glance. I smiled giving her a look telling her everything was going to be all right, she smiled then nodded but still remained in the shadows. The doorbell rang again and I bolted downstairs, this time managing not to fall. I opened the door and there was Courtney, she was wearing a tan v-neck t-shirt, brown corduroys, and white sneakers, her hair was in a medium ponytail.

"Hey there". Courtney said to me with a smile.

"Hey Courtney, come on in". I said, she nodded and came inside.

"Jeesh, why is it so cold out"? She asked me.

"Gee, either it's the ice on the ground or the white stuff falling out of the sky". I answered sarcastically. She didn't say anything but headed upstairs to my room.

"Hey Aubs, you got any cheese"? She asked me, heading out in the kitchen, probably trying to find some.

"Yes I made sure my parents bought a lot for you". I said following her, Ashley right behind me.

"Awesome"! She shouted excitedly rushing to the fridge. I rolled my eyes, and I heard Ashley giggle behind me. The doorbell rang again as my friends went downstairs. I went to go answer it, did you honestly think I was going to have a sleepover with only two friends? NO WAY! I answered and there was the last of my friends that were coming to the sleepover.

"Hey Sam". I said as she came in, she was wearing a white t-shirt, light blue jeans, and white sneakers, her hair was tied back in a tight pony tail, she walked in and adjusted her glasses.

"Hey Aubs, what's up". She asked as we headed upstairs.

"Nothing much, the girls are already here so we're pretty much just waiting for you". I said as we went into my room.

"So where are they"? Sam asked me, looking around for my friends.

"They're downstairs". I said heading out of my room I didn't see her but I heard Sam's footsteps behind me. We both headed downstairs and in the room we saw Ashley sitting in a bean bag, and Courtney was on the floor lying on her back.

"Hey guys". They said to us simultaneously. We just waved to them as a reply. Sam and I went to go sit on the couch.

"Ok time to whip out the books". Ashley said.

"I'm on it". Courtney said, she reached in her book bag and actually whipped out her text book. It flew out of her hands and hit me in the face.

"Ow, I think you broke my eye"! I shouted holding my eye and falling off the couch, I began to roll on the floor, still holding my eye.

"Do you think she's gonna be ok"? Courtney whispered to Ashley.

"I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE"! I screamed.

"Yeah, she'll be fine". She whispered back.

**Five minutes later**

We were all back in our places now studying, well 3 out of 4 were. I was too busy drawing pictures of Oogie Boogie and Jack Skellington fighting each other, and it wasn't too bad.

"Aubs, this one's for you. Who was president during world was 2"? I shot up from my drawing.

"Jack Skellington"! I shouted, not really listening. Ashley shook her head.

"Were you even listening"? She asked me, if only she heard my thoughts. I shook my head, disappointed.

"Sorry, can we please watch the Nightmare Before Christmas"? I pleaded, setting down my drawing.

"Well, we have been studying for a while. Sure why not". Me and the rest of my friends cheered, we all loved the movie. But then I just remembered something, Tammy.

"Hey uh guys? Before we watch the movie, I kinda wanted to show you something".

"Really"? They asked.

"Well, more like someone than something". And on that cue Tammy walked out, she was wearing a dark red skin tight t-shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots.

"Hi there"! She said excitedly with a wave.

"Whoa, look at her eyes"! Courtney said pointing to Tammy's eyes.

"Courtney". Ashley hissed, nudging Courtney. Ash (she doesn't like that name but I get tired of writing her name over and over again) turned to me.

"If you don't mind me asking, who exactly is she"? I stood up, and gestured to Tammy.

"Guys, she's my…alter ego. She comes from a different universe. She stumbled into ours and we realized that I was her creator. So now, she's been living with me". I explained.

"So, you trust us enough to tell us about it"? Sam asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Well. I wont tell anyone". Courtney said.

"Neither will I". Sam said.

"Me neither". Ash also said. I smiled, it's great to have such trustful friends.

"So, do you have like special powers or something"? Courtney asked, she seemed to be becoming interested in Tammy.

"Heck yeah. I can transport myself and other people into different universes. I consist the powers of…". I put my hand across my neck, telling her not to continue. I didn't want them to know…not yet.

"Uh, friendship". She covered, I nodded in approval.

"So, can you take us into places like…this". Courtney said rushing over and picking up my TNBC movie. Tammy, put her hands on her hips, smiled, and nodded.

"But she wont". I said snatching the movie out of her hands, it was not good when she brought us into places like that. So I didn't like it, especially when my friends were around, they wouldn't know what to expect.

"So, put that sucker in a lets start watching". Tammy said popping the movie in. We all sat down and turned off the lights.

**One hour later**

"Man I love this movie". I said, I was really into the movie, it's my absolute favorite.

"You want to know what would be even cooler"? Tammy asked sitting up.

"Going into the movie". Tammy said.

"No way". Courtney said excitedly.

"No way"! I said strictly, Tammy stood up and turned to me, giving me a sly smile.

"Tammy no! Don't snap your fingers"! I shouted standing up, but it was to late. Tammy snapped her fingers, and everything went black.

**That was way longer than expected. But hey, I hope you enjoy it, chapter 2 of hidden within 2 should be up soon. So hope you like it, till then. PEACE XD**


	2. This Can't Be Real!

**Disclaimer: I do not own TNBC, you know the rest. **

**I do own: Me, and Tammy, yay**

**Chapter 2: This Can't Be Real!**

I opened my eyes slowly, my head was killing me! I got up slowly and looked around, I don't know why. My vision wasn't even the best; it's never the best when you just wake up. All I remember was watching The Nightmare Before Christmas and Tammy…Tammy; she was in deep crap when we got home…_if _we got home. There it was, that word I hate, _if_. I let out a deep long sigh; at least my vision was coming back. I looked around once more; I swear I would have screamed if this strange feeling telling me not to wasn't holding me back. There in front of me were the iron gates that lead in the place of monsters and excitement…Halloweentown. I gagged for breath wondering if it was actually true. Then when I turned to my right, I don't know how more shocked I could get, there lying on the ground. Were my friends, Ashley, Samantha, and Courtney. This was great, just perfect, how could…hey, where was Tammy?

"Where did that son of a gun go"? I asked, looking around for my younger self. Just then, I heard my friends groan, I looked over and rushed to them.

"Where are we"? Ash asked.

"What happened"? Sam asked.

"Where's my cheese"? Courtney asked…typical. I cleared my throat and they all looked up.

"Now guys don't freak…but uh, we're in Halloweentown". I said calmly. Their eyes widened, and they all shot up and looked around frantically. They all looked like they were about to scream, so I quickly rushed over and covered Ashley's and Sam's mouth. Since I didn't have three arms, I couldn't cover Courtney's mouth, so I kicked her in the shin.

"Guys, you need to calm down and shut up". I said plainly, they all nodded so I released my hands.

"Bleck, your hand tastes like salami". Sam said, I shot her a glance saying 'Say that again and I'll kill you', she got the message. She gave me a nervous smile and I smirked back. We heard the creaking of the gates and we all rushed to a hiding place. 'Where was Tammy'?

**Tammy's POV**

I roamed the town of what was called Halloweentown, I think. I only watched the movie once. Man, master's gonna get so mad at me, but oh well, she'll thank me someday. I paused, where was master?

"Are you lost little girl"? A kind feminine voice asked me. I turned around to see the stitched up rag doll of Sally…or was it Susie?

"Actually I kinda am". I said as I observed her, she was prettier in real life than in the movie. I cleared my throat and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Tammy". I said, my master said to never communicate with the characters from the movie, but was my master here?…I didn't think so.

"I'm Sally". She replied taking my hand and shaking it, I was right the first time.

"Where did you come from"? She asked me, no I'm not stupid I wasn't going to tell her that she was from a movie…what? I wasn't… SHUT UP!

"I came from the real world". I said, see I'm not that stupid. Her eyes widened, she seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"You did"? She asked still seeming to be in shock, I nodded.

"And I'm looking for my friends".

"There are others" ? She asked me in a sort of whisper, I nodded. That's when I noticed it…her arm was missing. So I must be at the scene after this is Halloween.

"Come with me to the graveyard and I'll tell you more". I said dragging her by her full arm.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aubrey's POV**

I was so scared, it was Jack! And it looked like he was about to sing 'Jack's Lament', talk about a live performance.

"Hey Aubs you should go say hi". Courtney said, I turned to her and gave her a 'are you kidding me'.

"Come on go". She said pushing me, I tried to hold back but I ended up slipping. I rolled down the hill and bumped into something. I looked up and there was Jack Skellington. He looked down at me and rose a would be eyebrow. Then he stretched out a hand and helped me up.

"Thanks". I said, he looked at me curiously.

"Before you say anything, no, I'm not from here, I'm from the real realm". He looked at me and smiled.

"That's amazing I've never met anyone from the real realm". He said, then he sighed.

"At least that's one thing different". I raised an eyebrow, even though I knew what he meant.

"Why"? I asked, I couldn't wait for Jack to start singing.

"I can't tell you". He said quietly.

"Skinny twiggy skeleton man say what"? I asked.

"You wouldn't understand". He said starting to walk away, If he didn't sing then he wouldn't go into the forest and then he wouldn't find Christmas town then he wouldn't take over Christmas and then everything would go wrong. He had to sing, or at least someone had to sing…

"Let me guess". I said, that stopped him, he turned around and rose a would be eyebrow. The music was starting, good. I cleared my throat.

**Aubrey: **There are few who deny at what you do you are the best

For your talents are renowned far and wide

When it comes to surprises in the moonlight night

You excel without ever even trying

With the slightest, little effort of your ghost like charms

You have seen grown men give out a shriek

With a wave of your hand and a well placed moan

You have swept the very bravest off their feet

**Jack: **Yet year after year, it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of screams

And I, Jack, the pumpkin king

Have grown so tired of the same old thing

**Jack & Aubrey: **Oh somewhere deep inside of these (those) bones

An emptiness, began to grow

There's something out there far from my (your) home a longing that I've (you've) never known.

**Jack: **I'm the master of fright

**Aubrey: **And a demon of light

**Jack: **And I'll scare you right out of your pants

To a guy in Kentucky, I'm mister unlucky

And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head to recite Shakespearian quotations

**Aubrey: **No animal nor man can scream like you can

**Jack:** With the fury of my recitations

**Aubrey: **But who hear, would ever understand

**Jack: **That the pumpkin king, with his skeleton grin

Would tire of his crown, if they only understood

he'd give it all up, if he only could

**Jack & Aubrey: **Oh there's an empty place in my (your) bones

That calls out for something unknown

The fame and praise come year after year

Does nothing for, these empty tears

He started to walk off into the woods, but stopped and turned back to me. He rose a would be eyebrow. Did he want me to come with him? I nodded and followed him, I turned back to my friends giving them a look telling them to go along with the movie.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Tammy's POV**

Sally and I were hiding behind a tombstone, spying on Jack singing. Of course, the feminine singing did sound familiar, but I didn't look. However when the song was over I looked to see three girls watching from behind a tree. I looked closer, it was Ash, Courtney, and Sam; but where was master? I turned to Sally, and tapped her shoulder, she turned to me.

"I'll be right back". She nodded.

"Ok, I have to go get some things, meet me back here". She said, I nodded and rushed off. I tapped Ash's shoulder and she jumped, she turned to me and sighed.

"Tammy, it's just you".

"Where's master"? I asked, they all raised their eyebrows. I tried to speak quickly, knowing I didn't have a lot of time.

"Err, Aubrey". I said annoyed, wishing they knew who I meant.

"Ohhh". They all said, I sighed and rolled my eyes. I raised my eyebrows, indicating that they didn't answer my question.

"She went with Jack". Courtney said, I nodded.

"So that was master singing". I said mostly to myself. They all nodded, I turned back to them.

"Well, I have to go back to Sally, you guys just hang around Halloweentown until master comes back; got it"? I ordered, they all nodded. I gave them a curt nod and rushed back to Sally.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Aubrey's POV**

I was tired, which was weird because a little while ago I wasn't. Jack and I have been talking a lot, well mostly me. I told him about Tammy, my friends, where I come from etc. etc. He yawned and looked around.

"Where are we"? He asked as he looked around.

"It's someplace new". I said, woo hoo, I got to say that part! He looked around at the circle of trees, but he was mostly starring at the Easter door. I started to panic, he needed to go to Christmas…not Easter. So that's what I was here for, to guide the movie. I nudged Jack and pointed to the Christmas door. He smiled and started to walk over to it, I smiled; yes, I did it! He reached for the doorknob with his boney hand and yanked it open. He peered inside then turned to me, he gestured for me to look inside. I did and saw nothing, I turned to him and shrugged. Just then the wind picked up, Jack got sucked in, so he grabbed my hand and I fell in too. This can't be real!

**WOOO SECOND CHAPPIE DONE! HURRAY, HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED IT! Till then. PEACE XD**


	3. What's this?

**My Nightmare Come True**

**Chapter 3: What's this?**

**The story continues, WITH MORE SONGS! WE ALL LOVE SONGS! I don't use the good is bad and bad is good thing, it's too confusing for me so just bare with me. **

I waited impatiently as Sally placed the Deadly Nightshade into the jar. Just then scary music started to play and I knew, the doctor was coming. I frantically looked at Sally, and then went over to a hiding place. Sally quickly put the jar into the cabinet.

"Sally, you've come back". He said as he continued to roll down the ramp.

"I had to". She said sorrowfully. I crouched even lower, not wanting to be seen.

"For this". He said mockingly, waving Sally's unattached arm triumphantly in the air. My eyes turned to slits, man he was a jerk. I gave her a look of guilt. No one should have to be a prisoner; I know how it feels when master grounds me. Like she probably will when we get back

"Yes". She said still backed up against the cabinet, trying to hide the Deadly Nightshade.

"Shall we then"? He said mockingly, she bowed her head in defeat and obediently followed. But just then the doctor did something I didn't expect; he stopped. I raised an eyebrow, what was he doing? He turned back to Sally, and then looked over to where I was hiding.

"And you can bring your little human friend with you". He said, still looking towards my spot. How in the world did he know I was here, I know he's a genius but I mean come on! I slowly and shakily got up from my spot and gulped. I walked over to Sally and clung on to her dress. She looked down at me hesitantly, I looked up and smiled to her; telling her everything was going to be alright. Now wait a minute, I was no coward. I let go of her dress and stood up straight and tall. I don't know why I was afraid of the freaky duck dude in the first place.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear." He said to me, I gave a curt nod not keeping my eyes off him.

"Well then, on we go". He said continuing up the ramp, Sally and I looked at each other and nodded. 'I bet master doesn't have to deal with this'.

**10 minutes later**

"That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off". The doc said as he was sewing Sally's arm back on.

"Three times". She said.

"Your mine you know, I made you with my own hands".

"Surprising, seeing how small those things are". I mumbled, I was sitting down on the floor near a corner.

"You, should learn how to keep your mouth shut. You're lucky I don't experiment on you"! He shouted at me, I lowered my eyebrows.

"No, leave her alone"! Sally shouted, as the doctor finished her arm. I stood up.

"Don't worry Sally, I'm not afraid of the ugly duckling". I said, my voice raising. He started to roll over to me and stopped just a few inches away.

"Let me make a deal with you my dear".

**Aubrey's POV**

We spun. Around and around and around and around and….well, you get it. The portal was blue with white snowflakes flying around. Everything cleared up and we were dizzy. We looked around at the beautiful sight, of Christmas town. Just then jingly music started to play, I forgot about 'What's this'? Jack leaned forward and his hand fell through the cold fluffy snow. He pulled it up and took a bite from the stack in his hand. He stuck it out in front of my mouth, so I took a bite too. Just then he leaned over too much and slid down the hill. I immediately slid down on my back after him. He fell into a pile of snow, and when he popped up; well you know what happens next.

**Jack: **What's this, what's this? There's color everywhere

What's this, there's white things in the air.

What's this?I can't believe my eyes I must be dreaming wake up Jack this isn't fair, what's this?

**Aubrey: **What's this, what's this? There's something very wrong.

What's this, there people singing songs.

What's this, the streets are lined with little creatures laughing everybody seems so happy have we possibly gone daffy, what is this? What's this?

**Aubrey: **There's children throwing snowballs

**Jack:** Instead of throwing heads

**Aubrey: **They're busy building toys

**Jack: **And absolutely no one's dead

**Aubrey & Jack: **There's frost on every window

Oh we can't believe our eyes

And in our bones we feel the warmth that's coming from inside.

**Jack: **Oh look! What's this? They're hanging mistletoe. They kiss?

When he sung that line he looked at me and raised an eyebrow. That made me blush and I quickly looked away, I don't know why. I shook my head back into focus and realized that the music was still playing; it was my turn to sing.

**Aubrey: **Why that looks so unique

**Jack: **Inspired!

I blushed again, and I could feel it.

**Jack: **They're gathering around to hear a story, roasting chestnuts on a fire, what's this?

**Aubrey: **Come look, in here, they've got a little tree.

**Jack: **How queer, and who would ever think, and why?

They're covering it with tiny little things they've got electric lights on strings

**Aubrey: **And there's a smile on everyone

So now correct me if I'm wrong this looks like fun

**Jack: **This looks like fun, oh could it be we got our wish?

**Aubrey & Jack: **What's this?

He crept up the wall and slowly opened the window. I looked around for something for me to climb on since I can't possible do that. A long arm came in front of me, it was Jack's. I smiled than grabbed his hand; as soon as I touched it he grabbed on tight and pulled me up.

**Aubrey: **Oh my, what now? The children are asleep

**Jack: **But look, there's nothing underneath, no ghouls, no witches here to scream or scare them or ensnare them

**Aubrey: **Only little cozy things secure inside their, dream land.

He sighed sweetly.

**Aubrey & Jack: **What's this?

We both shouted then jumped out of the window.

**Jack: **The monsters are all missing and the nightmares can't be found

And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around

Instead of screams I swear I can hear music in the air

I took a big sniff.

**Aubrey: **The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere.

I took in the sweet aroma, so wonderful. Jack was hanging from the decoration holding on to the umbrella, I was holding on to his feet. We both dropped onto the Christmas merry-go-round.

**Aubrey & Jack: **The sights the sounds, there everywhere and all, around

We've never felt good before; this empty place inside of us is filling up

We simply cannot get enough, we want it oh we want it

Oh we want for our own; we've got to know we've got to know

What is this place that we have found, what. Is. This?

Just then we crashed, Jack crashed into one pole I crashed into the other, and we both fell in the snow.

"Christmas town"? Jack asked, I looked over to him. He looked at me and I shrugged. Just then we heard a deep voice shout.

"Ho, ho, ho"! We looked over that way to see the shadow of none other than, Sandy Claws. Or you probably know him as, Santa Clause.

**Ashley's POV**

This place was strange, there were so many things that I didn't understand. But I guess that is something I would have to deal with. I looked around at all the strange citizens walking around. Real monsters, wow. How are the girls taking it so well?

"Ok girls, Tammy said that we should just go on with the movie. Any idea what part of the movie we're in?" I asked.

"Jack you home?" We all heard a voice said. We all turned that way to see the mayor knocking at Jack's door.

"Jack! I've got the plans for next Halloween; I need to go over them with you so we can get started". He dropped the paper and turned to his sad expression.

"Jack please, I'm only an elected official I can't make decisions for myself". We all tried to contain our laughter. The mayor waited a few more moments then took out his megaphone.

"JACK! ANSWER MEE AHHHHHHHHH"! He said slipping and rolling down Jack's front steps. I bet Aubrey knows how that feels.

"Come on guys". I said walking over Jack's front gate, I looked around; the band wasn't there. Who was supposed to tell the mayor Jack wasn't home? Then it hit me, it was us! Aubrey kept Jack singing, so we had to take care of things in town. I cleared my throat and walked forward.

"Uh, he's not home Mr. Mayor Sir". I said, he turned to me and realized that we were not residents.

"Where is he"? He asked getting up and dusting himself off.

"He hasn't been home all night". Courtney stepped in, I looked at her; apparently she was catching on. Good for her.

"Sound the alarm"! The mayor shouted. We all looked towards the sound.

"Who are you"? He asked opening Jack's gates. We all turned back to him.

"It's a long story". I said guiding him into town, my friends following.

**Tammy's POV**

We both had heard the alarm and walked over to the window. The doctor and I had made an agreement; he would let me stay with him and Sally if I worked. Cleaned, cooked, run errands and other stuff. Right now Sally and I were preparing the doctor some soup just some nice sweet soup…..well. I looked up the ramp then looked back to Sally and gave her a sly smile. She nodded her head; I nodded back and headed over to the cabinet. I opened it and reached inside only to take out the jar full of Deadly Nightshade. I closed the cabinet and walked over to her handing her the jar. She walked over to the boiling cauldron and poured it in. The stuff looked liked barf! I walked over to it also. First came the skull smoke then, the smell. We both looked at each other then plugged our noses. Sally went back over to the cabinet.

"Frogs breath will overpower any odor". She said opening the jar. This one smelt even worse!

"Bitter"! We said, this time I headed over to the cabinet.

"Worms wart, where is that worms wart"? I asked between coughs, flinging random bottles until I found it. I was just about to pour it in when I heard shouting.

"Sally, Tammy! Is that soup ready yet"? The doctor shouted, I poured it in.

"Coming"! We shouted back up.

"Nice call with the Worms wart". Sally said to me.

"Aw, I'm sure you would have done the same thing". I said, she looked at me surprised.

"You really think so"? She asked me.

"Trust me Sals, trust me".

We walked into the room; Sally was carrying the soup because I can be a big klutz.

"Lunch". She said bringing it to the doctor, who was closing his lid. He leaned close and took in the aroma.

"Mmm, what's this? Warms wart"! He said sniffing it again.

"And Frogs breath"? He said suspiciously, looking up at us.

"What's wrong"? Sally asked.

"We thought you liked Frogs breath". I said, I gotta admit Sally and I can be pretty good liars.

"Nothing's more suspicious than Frogs breath. Until one of you tries it". He said pushing the bowl towards us.

"We're not hungry". She said doing a motion with her arms, making the doctor drop the spoon.

"You two want me to starve, an old man like myself who hardly has enough strength as it is". While he was rambling on Sally was switching the spoons.

"Me, who you two owe everything to".

"Oh don't be silly". Sally said.

"Yeah, don't be so dramatic doc". I said, Sally brought it back up and stuck it in the soup. She took a sip.

"Mmm, see. Scrumptious". She said pushing the bowl back towards him. He looked at us again, before drinking the whole thing down. Sally and I watched in amusement.

**Ashley's POV**

"We've got to find Jack! There's only 365 days until next Halloween"! The mayor shouted through his megaphone.

"364"! Courtney shouted, I elbowed her.

"What"? She asked me.

"Not helping". I replied sternly.

"Is there any place that we've forgotten to check".

"I looked through every mausoleum". The clown said.

"We opened the circoffiguy". The witches said.

"I trumped through the pumpkin patch". Mr. Hyde said coming back with a pumpkin on his foot.

"I peaked behind the Cyclops eye. I did! But he wasn't there". The vampire said taking out his eye. I almost upchucked.

"We have to keep looking"! The mayor shouted.

"We're willing to help mayor"! I shouted, he turned to us and put on his happy face.

"Splendid, thank you girls".

**Somewhat hours later**

"Did anyone think to drench the lake"? The mayor asked, obviously worn out. We all were, we've been looking for hours. Sam sighed.

"This morning". She said, just then there was a barking.

"Hear that"? I asked

"What"? Courtney asked, I hit her behind the head. The mayor sat up and turned to his happy side.

"Zero"! The girls and I shouted. And sure enough, Zero came flying through the gates, and right behind him. Was Jack and Aubrey.

"Jack's back"! The citizens shouted, the girls and I jumped up.

"Aubrey"! We shouted, running towards the machine.

"Where have you been? And who is this"? He asked gesturing towards Aubrey.

"Call a town meeting and we'll tell everyone all about it". Jack said.

"When"? The mayor asked, they shouted this last part together.

"Immediately"!

**So, a town meeting. Tammy's with Sally, Sam, Ashley, and Courtney are hanging around town, and Aubrey's with Jack. We'll see how things go from here on. This took a long time to write so I hoped you enjoyed it. Also, I mixed around the lyrics to What's this? and the way the scenes are, it's going to happen more than once thanks. Till then. PEACE XD **


	4. Author's Note

**Well, hello everyone. I am here to assure you, I am not dead. No, I'm not...*checks pulse* Nope, I'm alive. Anyways, now, I know it's been an awful long time since I've updated and that's simply because, I don't like this story. Alright, I like the story, but not the way it's going. I am NOT abandoning this story. I have just decided that I am going to start re-writing this. Because 2 reasons. One, the chapters are getting harder to write as I continue, because I'm running out of ideas. They're just not running smoothly. And two, Tammy has changed a lot since I've written this story, and I would like to change her personality, from what it was then, to what it is now. I'm pretty sure, you all will enjoy the new one, which I will get started with as soon as I can. I also hope that my reviewers I have now, will stay with me for the new story. Thank you all for your patience and I hope you stick around for the re-written verson, of 'My Nightmare Come True.'**

**Halloween29**


End file.
